


Just a Typical Love Story (With Pirates!) by misura [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Just a Typical Love Story (With Pirates!) by misura"Aw, c'mon," Lucy - Captain Diamond - Lucy said. There was a bit of seaweed stuck behind her ear. "We're friends, right?"Amy glared. "You fired on my ship." Worse, given their current situation: "You sunk my ship."





	Just a Typical Love Story (With Pirates!) by misura [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Typical Love Story (With Pirates!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818609) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



 [](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Just%20a%20typical%20love%20story%20%28with%20pirates%21%29%20by%20misura.mp3)

 **Title** : Just a Typical Love Story (With Pirates!)  
**Author** : misura  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : D.E.B.S.  
**Character** : Amy/Lucy  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : "Aw, c'mon," Lucy - Captain Diamond - Lucy said. There was a bit of seaweed stuck behind her ear. "We're friends, right?"

Amy glared. "You fired on my ship." Worse, given their current situation: "You sunk my ship."  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818609)  
**Length** 0:10:52  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Just%20a%20typical%20love%20story%20%28with%20pirates%21%29%20by%20misura.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20Just%20a%20typical%20love%20story%20%28with%20pirates%21%29%20by%20misura.m4b.zip)


End file.
